A Warrior's Heart
by Inirtia
Summary: Amidst the swirling chaos and mounting darkness, an unlikely warrior must find the strength and courage to fight for what she believes in. Serving in the Chinese Army to save her father's life, Mulan must find out what it really means to have courage and uncovers the true warrior in herself.
1. Prologue

**Ok, so I know that this is pretty much the same beginning as the other story, but this was honestly my favorite scene in the old story so I kept it. I don't own either of the works I'm about to base this story on, _Mulan _or _Ode of Mulan, _but I hope I do the original Hua Mulan some justice by writing this. Hope you eventually love this story about as much as I do now!**

Dawn struck the wall, lighting up its sides with golden flame. One deep breath followed the waking of the new day. A deep voice sounded like a crack of thunder, and a hawk's cry was heard in the distance. Shadows crept along the edges of the wasteland beyond the walls while golden eyes edged with an onyx halo hovered overhead. The walls fell to the oncoming shadow, and the sound of clashing steel filled the air. The ground within the felled wall turned red while shadows spread like black flames. Heavenly light filled the space, causing the shadows to wither away. A warrior of white flame drew forth his blade, bringing wrath down on the darkness. The heavenly glow increases such that the one with golden eyes appears, blade at the ready. The two clash once, and the shadows are swept away, leaving only the warrior of light. A crimson dragon appears on the breast of the warrior's armor. Pain suddenly lanced through the shoulder of the dreamer as he was struck down by the onyx talons of a great black bird. He snapped up from his rest, breathing heavily as he held the scream of terror that clawed its way up his throat. Shaking he reached up for his shoulder and withdrew his bloodstained fingers. He gasped loudly as agonizing bouts of pain surged through his side as he doubled over. When it the sensation finally passed, he glanced at his fingers again, but the blood had vanished, as had any traced of the ragged wound on his shoulder. Heavy footsteps echoed down the hall, and he frowned dreading what must come next.

A soldier appeared in the doorway, his younger features showing apprehension as he scanned the room before his dark eyes finally settled on the Emperor. "Your Excellency," says the soldier, bowing low. "Is everything all right?" The emperor sighed heavily, his heart filling with fear as he thought to his dream. _Will these things really come to pass?_ The man shifted uncomfortably, and he tried to gain his Emperor's attention, "Sire?"

The older man blinked quickly, and kept his face neutral as he glanced over at the soldier. "Everything is as it should be. You may return to your post." He turned away from the man and watched as the starlight fell against the onslaught of the day.

**If you have any information that could be useful to this story, I would appreciate anything you can offer me.**


	2. Chapter 1

**As you might have already guessed, I don't own the movie. Also I have rewritten this portion. Ming is the grandmother, Yuan is the mother, and Hu is the father. Nainai is Chinese for Grandma, so that would be what Mu-Lan would have called her. **

Sunlight filtered in through the window, warming the young woman as she prepared the table. " Good morning, Mu-Lan." Startled, she spun around towards the sound of the voice, nearly spilling the tea in the process. The man chuckled lightly.

Mu-Lan smiled. "Good morning, baba." Turning back towards the table she continued on in her task. She paused, there was something she was forgetting.

"It would be hard to drink tea without any cups with which to drink with." His smile broadened as he watched her hurry off to find the cups. She will make a perfect bride. His smile faded slowly, his eyes fogging up.

"Is there something the matter baba?" He snapped back to the present. Mu-Lan was gazing at him with such concern.

He smiled gently and said, "My beautiful daughter. May the ancestors smile on you today."

Her brows creased slightly in confusion, but she shook her head gently and held out a small cup. Hu wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"I won't be drinking that," he said sternly.

Mu-Lan pouted. "Baba, it's your medicine, you have to."

Hu almost laughed when he saw her expression. "I think I'd rather drink tea." Reaching around her, Hu snatched up a tea cup and downed it. Immediately, his eyes widened and he made a face.

"This is medicine," he cried out, looking surprised.

Mu-Lan's lips curved slightly at the corners as she started to sip at her tea. Mischief danced in her eyes as she stared at her father's dumfounded expression. Struggling not to laugh, she backed away from Hu, her eyes flicking over to the doorway. Turning quickly, she picked up the teapot.

Tear sloshed in the little cups as Mu-Lan began pouring the tea. "Good morning mama. Did you sleep well?" Wispy steam curled in the air as it rose up off of the tea's surface.

"I can hardly see why she would not. Isn't today the day the arrangement is to be made?", said Grandma Hua as she entered the room. Mu-Lan's heart stopped, everything around her seeming unimaginably slow.

"What arrangement," she questioned, trying to collect herself as she continued to pour the tea.

Yuan smiled warmly at her daughter. "Why your engagement, of course. Just think of family you are going into, the children you will one day have." Yuan watched closely as her daughter stiffened, paling visibly.

"My engagement. I am being married off to a man I've never met. How am I supposed to love him." Tears pooled in her eyes as her voice broke, quickly falling to a whisper. " I don't want to marry a man I don't love."

Yuan smiled, seeming to ignore Mu-Lan's comment. "They should be arriving in a few hours. Maybe we should start getting her ready for-"

"They're here!" Mu-Lan turned and saw a carriage pulling into their courtyard.

"What?! Mu-Lan get into your room. Gramma get her ready. Darling stall them for as long as you can." Hu nodded shortly before turning to greet his guests.

Hu hurried to the door and outside. Dust flew up into the air as the carriage and horse suddenly stopped in the middle of the courtyard. Hu coughed and waved his hand in front of his face. The side door opened, revealing a plump woman. She stepped out and onto the ground, stumbling forward when her foot hit the ground at an awkward angle. Hu tried to catch her but only crumbled under her weight. She rested on the ground, not seeming to notice the flattened man beneath her. Hu groaned softly, his voice barely more than a hoarse whisper.

"You are early, my friend. I trust that the journey was pleasant." Hu smiled with relief as the woman's enormous weight was lifted off of him. She scowled at his comment but said nothing.

The man dipped his head and smiled widely, placing his hand on Hu's shoulder. "My friend, it is good to see you. It seems that the ancestors have blessed you with much after all." He was silent for a moment and gestured to the young rider. "This is my son." The young man bowed his head slightly and turned his attention back towards the horse.

"Where is your daughter?" Hu turned to the man's wife and smiled politely.

"You arrived early than expected. I'm afraid that my daughter is still preparing herself for her meeting with you." He gestured back to his home. "Perhaps we discuss the details of the arrangement over tea until I summon my daughter."

"Now, darling, try to stay silent. Do not speak unless you are directly spoken to, and smile as much as you can. There now, they need to see how beautiful their future daughter-in-law will be." Mu-Lan sighed heavily. She turned towards the window when she heard a male voice. She heard the man talk to the horse, and his voice sounded like soft rainfall and warm sunlight. She smiled softly, trying to imagine the face it belonged to. "Mu-Lan! Are you paying attention? You are soon to meet your future father-in-law and his wife. You need to impress them in order for this marriage contract to work."

"But Nainai, I don't want to marry him. I don't know him or even what he looks like!", Mu-Lan cried out. She looked away despairingly as she thought of the man outside. "Isn't there a way I can meet him before we're married?"

"Now Mu-Lan-"

"No Mu-Lan. Remember, the bride and groom are not to see each other until the day of their marriage." Mu-Lan turned just as her mother walked in.

"But Mama, it would just be a peek. I just want to know what he looks like, " Mu-Lan pleaded softly. "That is him outside right?" Her mother nodded slowly, still frowning.

Ming had a blissful smile on her face as she said, "I remember when I first saw your grandfather. It was-" A dark look from Yuan silenced her, but she glared back.

"Now dear, let's get you ready for your appearance. Let's see, now we want flowers in your hair, a sash around your waist, and your makeup." Mu-Lan frowned again as her mother spun and hurried out of the room again.

Mu-Lan sank down on her knees and looked at Ming. "Please Nainai, I just want to see him." Ming smiled warmly at her and helped her with her makeup.

"Now tie this sash around your waist. Some flowers in your hair and this jade necklace will make you look even more beautiful." Ming glanced over to a small wooden cage with and said, " What do you think?" The cricket inside made a chirping noise in response, and Ming turned and handed Mu-Lan a fan. "Use the fan. It drives the men crazy." With those parting words she left.

Mu-Lan's face lit up. Almost immediately she snaked her body out through the window and slunk along the backside of the house, keeping low to the ground. Peeking around the corner, she kept hoping to catch a glimpse of him, but all she could see was the top of his head. I need to see his face. She looked up at the tree branches above her head and pulled herself up. She climbed higher and leaned out further, still trying her best to see around the horse head. The branch groaned under her weight as she continued to crawl out further on the limb. Then she heard it, the branch giving into the pressing weight. It snapped, and she cried out sharply as she fell through the air.

She lifted her head up, and found herself lying on the ground. She looked around but there was sign of him. Where is he? Raising herself up of the ground, she smacked her hands down on her dress, sending up a light cloud of dust. Suddenly, the squeal of a pig met her ears, and the pig soon came around the corner followed by a young man. He launched himself into the air and came crashing down on top of his target. Mulan's mouth twitched up into a smile as she heard the pig's surprised squeal. He stood up quickly, the pig laden in his arms and a smug grin on his face.

"Gotcha! You're not getting awa-" He trailed off as he saw Mu-Lan staring at him in slight shock. His appearance was like that of a servant due to all the mud and debris that clung to him. "You're Mu-Lan!"

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure one of you is to be my husband." She smirked slightly as she stroked the top of the pig's head. "Would you perhaps be my betrothed?" A smile spread across the man's cheeks, even when he realized that she was talking to the pig.

"You-you're worth at least four, no five pigs!", He exclaimed loudly. Mu-Lan's expression quickly turned sour as she turned and stalked off. "Wait, you're also worth a cow!" His face fell, his eyes darkening with regret. "Five pigs? A cow?!" He stalked back to the carriage, muttering curses under his breath.

Mu-Lan stalked back into her room, dusting herself off as she paced. _Am I only worth a few animals?_ Her eyes threatened to fill with tears as she thought of what the man had just said. _I don't even know his name, and I already don't like him._ Her brow creased in anger.

"May I present to you my daughter, Mu-Lan." Surprised, Mu-Lan turned slowly and saw an older woman staring back at her. Behind the woman, she saw a man whose stature greatly surpassed her father's. His skeptical expression seemed to lighten slightly as his gaze rested on her. The woman looked back at him, and he nodded. The woman stood and beckoned Mu-Lan forward.

Mu-Lan stepped forward slowly. "The fan, use the fan!", Ming hissed under her breath. Mu-Lan whipped out the fan, bringing it across her face, and then bowed respectfully. The woman hastened forward and grabbed Mu-Lan's wrists.

"Clear eyes," She murmured and reached into Mu-Lan's mouth,"no missing teeth, and her back appears to be perfectly straight." She kept circling around Mu-Lan, eyeing like a hawk. "Oh, but her waist is so skinny, not good for bearing sons."

The husband remained silent but looked at Hu and nodded. "We are in agreement. Your daughter will marry my son in one year. Until that day she will wear this pendent to show that she is betrothed." He gently placed the pendent around her neck and said, "My son carries the other half of this pendent."

Mu-Lan lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. She saw nothing but empty pools that reflected her own expressionless features. Seeing the apprehension in her eyes, he smiled warmly. She smiled back slightly, unsure if she should speak or not. Deciding against it, she backed away and bowed again at her future father-in-law. He nodded and said, "We shall see each other in a year's time Hua Hu."

Later, Mu-Lan watched as the carriage and her betrothed receded into the distance, and her composure withered away. She absentmindedly stroked the top of Li's furry head as fat tears rolled down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 2

**I still don't own this, but it's fun to write about. I hope all of you like this chapter. Oh, and Xiong is Mu-Lian's little brother and Mu-Lian, her older sister. I have gone back and changed a few things in this chapter but nothing really major.**

The months that followed moved sluggishly along for Mu-Lan. Every morning she went about the same routine, eating, doing her chores, and readying herself for the next day. It was always the same, just as it had been before. Though it wasn't the same in one way, talk of her upcoming marriage. Her mother continuously fretted over her, preparing her for the day she would leave her family. A cloud hung over Mu-Lan's head at the mere thought of being sent away to live with a stranger. Her life as she knew it would be over, but there was nothing she could do now. The pendant that lay at the base of her throat attested to that fact. She would have to leave behind everything she knew, her parents, Mu-Lian, Xiong, and Khan.

Suddenly, a whinny interrupted her thoughts. Khan jostled the side of his stall, his dark pools fixated on her. Mu-Lan smiled halfheartedly as she moved closer to him, stroking his nose. "What are we going to do, Khan?" Silver streams etched a path on her cheeks, but still she smiled. Khan, sensing his rider's pain, pushed his nose firmly into her hands. A thought crossed into her mind, and she looked over at the reins slung loosely over the side of the stall. "How about we go out today, just the two of us?" Khan knickered in response, muscles quivering in excitement.

It only took a moment to get Khan saddled up, and the whole time he was pacing impatiently. Mu-Lan stroked his flank and climbed up onto the side of the stall. Placing her hands on his back, she slung her leg over and sat down. Beneath her, Khan paced rapidly in anticipation. Grinning, Mu-Lan snatched up the reins, and cried out in excitement as he bolted for the entrance.

As Khan picked up speed, the whispering breeze turned into what seemed like a howling gale to Mu-Lan's ears. Her lips parted slightly, and she tasted the salt from her tears. She laughed wildly as they raced along, stretching her arms out wide. Suddenly Khan jerked to a halt, and Mulan cried out as she was flung from his back. She rolled once and sank in a stunned heap into the turf beneath her. Groaning loudly, she sat up slowly, her head still spinning as she caught sight of her reflection in the brook. Her hair was wild above her shoulders with bits of straw weaved in. Her cheeks were flushed and her **Hanfu**, filthy. I could never pass for a perfect bride. Her shoulders fell at this realization, and she let her head fall against her knees.

A whinny sounded out behind her, and she was forced to look up, finding Khan staring down at her worriedly. She smiled briefly and kissed his muzzle lightly. Sensing his owner's sadness, Khan moved closer and let the weight of his head fall against her shoulder. She stayed in that position, letting Khan comfort her. Suddenly Khan jerked his head up, swiveling his ears in the direction of the village. Mu-Lan concentrated on the sound of heavy drumbeats that rolled across the land. Rising quickly from the ground, she leapt up into the saddle and snapped the reins. Khan snorted in frustration but complied as she steered him back towards the village.

As they neared the village center, Mu-Lan slid to the ground and guided Khan along behind her. An immense crowd was gathered, tightly packed around what seemed to be a young soldier. He looked out at the many faces that surrounded him and cleared his throat.

"Citizens," he began slowly, "I bring a proclamation from the imperial city. Invaders have breached China's northern border. By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the imperial army." Shakily, he pulled out a scroll bearing the emperor's crest and proceeded to read from it.

Mu-Lan scanned the crowd for her father, her blood freezing when she heard her family name. It was then she saw him, standing off to the side alongside her mother. Features hardening, he handed his cane off to Ming and proceeded to limp forward.

"Baba!" He whipped around as she rushed forward, her eyes glistening with tears. "Please, don't go," she whispered softly.

Hu turned his face away from Mu-Lan, his voice lowering. "Yuan, take Mu-Lan home." Her heart fell as she watched him turn back towards the young soldier. She made a move to say something, but she felt the weight of her mother's touch at her elbow. Dropping her gaze, she allowed them to pull her away from the crowd. She heard him accept the his orders and walk away. Storm clouds gathered in the skies above, and a single teardrop fell from Mu-Lan's eye.

Silence hung over the table that night, coinciding with the premature grief that seized them all. There were no words exchanged, and there were none needed. This was the last night her family would be together. They all knew that Hu would surely fall in combat and be lost to them. She looked around at her family and saw nothing but their silence, their acceptance. A feeling of hopelessness swept over her, and Mu-Lan bowed her head, choosing to sip her tea in silence.

"Father?" Xiong glanced up from his food. "Where are you going?"

"He is leaving to protect our country, Xiong," said Yuan, her voice barely rising above a whisper.

Xiong turned to Hu, a hopeful look in his eyes. "Can I come to? I can fight."

Hu chuckled weakly. "No, but your time will come soon enough."

Mu-Lan drowned them both out, a lump forming in her throat at the thought of her father dying. She couldn't even imagine not seeing him ever again. Her eyes watered as she thought of him dying alone on the battlefield. He wouldn't even make it past the first skirmish.

"Mu-Lan." Hu stared at his daughter, his brow knit with concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, baba." She smiled wanly at him and stood up, excusing herself from the room.

Mu-Lan barely made to the hallway before she started running for the doors. Flinging open the doors she staggered outside and fell against the nearest pillar sobbing. Shakily she rose slowly walked out into the storm, stopping at the base of the Great Stone Dragon. Hesitantly, she crawled up and sat between his massive stone paws. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she rested her cheek against the cold stone and let her tears mix with the falling rain.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting at the feet of the dragon. Her limbs had long since become numb to the cold. She was soaked through to her marrow, and her emotions were drained. She pulled her knees away from her chest and looked towards her parents window. It seemed that Zhou was trying to console her mother but to no avail. Mulan closed her eyes briefly. When she opened her eyes, she saw her father's shoulders slump in defeat. With nothing else to do, he gently blew out the firelight, instantly plunging the room into darkness.

Mu-Lan's brow furrowed. She wasn't going to sit back and watch her father ride off to his grave. With renewed strength, she left the dragon and made her way up to the family temple. Halting at the base of the steps, she took a breath before she walked on towards the temple. Inside the temple, she lit the incense and gazed up at the ceiling, fighting back the teardrops that stung her eyes.

"Please, please let them be safe," she whispered softly. Quickly she sprinted down the steps and back to her house.

As quietly as she could manage, she stole back into the house and made her way to her parents room. Making her way over to the bed, she slid her fingers around the pendant around her pendant she yanked and snapped the thin cord. Quickly, she lay the necklace down at the bedside. She smiled sadly at the peaceful expressions on her parents faces and backed out of the room.

Tiptoeing down the hall, she paused briefly and peered into her brother's room. Shafts of moonbeams lit up his peaceful expression. She got lost in the moment as she watched him sleep, trying to etch his sweet face into her memory. Suddenly, a fingers gripped her shoulder, and she whipped around.

"Mu-Lian," Mu-Lan whispered softly, feeling relief course through her veins. "What are you doing up?"

Mu-Lian's brow creased in confusion as she answered, "I heard a noise. What are you doing up?"

"I was just going to check on Khan. Go back to sleep." As she started to walk away, Mu-Lian grabbed her arm, forcing Mu-Lan to turn back around.

"You're leaving," she whispered softly, and Mu-Lan's heart stopped. "You're leaving. Why are you leaving?" Her milky-brown eyes bore holes into Mu-Lan as she stared her down.

"I'm sorry." Pressing her lips to her sister's forehead, she backed away quickly. "Take care of Xiong for me. I love you." Turning quickly, she stole down the hallway, leaving Mu-Lian alone in the hallway.

Slowing her pace as she neared the wardrobe, she stopped and slowly curled her fingers around the cool wooden knobs. Throwing open the doors, she gazed at the armor and looked down at the sword. She grabbed the blade and rested on her knees. Squeezing her eyes shut, she grabbed a lock of her hair and brought the blade through it. She felt the weight of fallen hair in her hands and made short work of the rest of her hair, letting the black tresses blanket the floor.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she whispered softly, looking down at her reflection in the blade. Drawing a shaky breath, she stood up quickly and made for the armor. She fumbled for a moment when she tried to put it on, but eventually she figured out what went where. "If I were a man, this would be so much easier."

Mu-Lan drew out the blade carefully and caught sight of her reflection between its sharpened edges. Lightning crackled outside, and she sheathed the sword. She looked back briefly in the direction of her parents room and ran outside into the pouring rain. Thunder smote the clouds overhead, sounding off in the distance as she made her way towards the stables. Standing for a fleeting moment in the doorway, she heard Khan rear up and begin crying out in alarm. She hurried over and desperately tried to calm him.

"Khan, Khan. It's alright. It's just me, boy," she whispered soothingly, stroking his forehead gently. He calmed down quickly upon realizing that she was his rider. She smiled wistfully and saddled him up. "We're leaving tonight, boy. I need you to take me to the Huang He." He knickered in response and cantered up to her side.

Grabbing his reins, she led him into the storm and stopped, looking back at the house. She hadn't even left yet, and already she felt homesick. Turning away, she pressed her palms into Khan's back. Taking a deep breath, she hopped onto Khan's back in one fluid motion, her heart pounding in her ears. Glancing up the storm clouds above, she sent up a silent prayer. Please, protect them. Then, she jerked her head up and cried out, digging her heels into Khan's flanks. He neighed and raced off through the gates. Slowly, horse and rider faded off into the distance, melting into the darkness beyond. The gates creaked and groaned, still left swinging amidst the stormy gale.

**So if you noticed, I did change things up. I mean, Mu-Lan still leaves off, but now she has a blind twin sister and a younger brother. She has so much more to fight for than just aging parents and her grandmother(though I'd imagine she'd still fight just as hard for them). I hope you love this chapter, but if you feel like something could be changed, then please review. I always read the reviews; I actually do want to make this story even better.**

**-Inirtia**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys. I still don't own Mulan, but I hope you still like the story.**** Ming is still the Grandma, and Ping is now not Mu-Lan's alternate identity. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Battle cries sounded out across the landscape as waves of soldiers threw themselves into battle. Steel smote steel, yellow sparks dancing between the blades. Thick smoke blanketed the air as the sound of cannon fire rippled through the air. The silence that followed was deafening. As the smoky veil cleared away, a young warrior appeared, bathed in a white light. In a flash that rivaled the speed of lightening, the warrior drew out a sword and launched out into the fray. A golden eyed man sprung forward from the line to meet the warrior and was struck down. When the warrior tilted their head, Grandma gasped._

The old woman shot up from her bed, her hair matted with sweat. Her breath came out ragged as she leapt from her bed, grabbing a lantern on the way out. Ming sprinted down the hallway quickly, her feet barely hitting the floor in her haste as she raced to the girl's bedroom. Stopping at the open doorway, she peered in. Inside, she saw what appeared to be two sleeping girls. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned and went back to her room. She didn't noticed that one girl didn't appear to be breathing.

* * *

The next morning was met with the clattering of doors as Hu searched desperately for Mu-Lan. His heart raced, head spinning as he hobbled out the front door. Eyes constantly darting to and fro, he made his way over to the watchtower and fumbled his way up the stone steps. He fell twice, his knees cracking down on the step corners. When he finally reached the top, Hu found himself scanning the horizon, but there was no sign of his missing daughter.

"Mu-Lan," he whispered hoarsely, his throat seeming to clog up.

He fell against the railing, the tears starting to surge forward. An image of Mu-Lan fighting on the front lines played out in his mind, and he began to tremble with fear. _She'll die out there, if not by an enemy hand, then by a fellow comrade when they find out she's a woman. _Then, his body shook with sobs as he dropped to the ground.

From the base of the watchtower, Ming watched him sadly. Her eyes watered slightly, and mouth moving quickly, she whispered a silent prayer into the wind to whoever would listen. _Watch over Mu-Lan. Bring her home._

* * *

*Two days later*

"These tags are to be worn at all times. They will represent who you are when you are dead."

Mu-Lan lifted her weary eyes up to the man standing behind the table. She watched his hands dance through the air, plucking tags off the board behind him as men called out their names. Each one appeared to already have a family name inscribed on its face. Her eyes searched the board, and finding her family name, she almost smiled, almost.

The man's eyes flicked over to her, his brows raising ever so slightly. "Names," he said gruffly.

"Hua Hu's son, Hua Mu-Lan," she called out, swallowing the lump in her throat. She watched as he wrote her name down before handing it roughly to her.

She looked down at its smooth wooden face, not yet marred with small nick or the red stains of blood. The only good use this was for, was for identifying her corpse. Looking up at the sky above her, silent thoughts raced through her head. _If I die, will there be a star for me? Will a new star shine amongst the thousands in remembrance of me? _She shook her head, driving such thoughts from her mind.

"Go to your tent," a voice snapped, ripping Mulan out of her thoughts.

Mu-Lan looked up at the stern face of a senior soldier and nodded, quickly darting off into the crowd. As she moved in amongst the crowd, she saw many of them fighting and many others laughing. Their deep chuckles rang in her ears, and she tried to memorize the sound of it. Licking her lips, she quietly tried to imitate the deeper tone of their laugh. Her voice cracked, and she groaned in frustration. She tried to deepen the tone of her voice, soon ceased to notice what all was in front of her. And suddenly, she found herself stumbling and falling back onto the time worn turf.

"Hey, watch where you're going," yelped the man.

Mu-Lan lifted her eyes up to the man's face and paled slightly. It was Ping. She recognized him from the village. Turning quickly, she shielded her face from his view and picked her things up.

Scrambling to her feet, she mumbled, "Sorry." Then, moving quickly, she put some distance in between her and Ping.

_Why was he here, _she thought. _I didn't think his family was one of the military families. _Her head spun. He knew that Hu had no sons old enough to serve in his place. If he found out she was a woman, everything would be ruined. Her family would be disgraced, and she would be put to death. Fear washed over her as she thought of her father and what this could do to him. Then, she felt someone timidly tap her shoulder. Looking back over her shoulder, she found her self once again staring into Ping's eyes.

"Here you dropped this," he said, handing her a name tag.

She froze. _My name tag. _Forcing her face to remain neutral, she held her hand out stiffly and accepted it.

"Thank you," she stammered.

"No problem. My name's Fa Ping." He trailed off as he got a good look at her face, his eyes tracing over her features. His eyes widened in sheer horror. "Mu-Lan?"

"Shhh," she hissed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Obviously I took my father's place."

Ping's face paled even further and he stammered, "Do you know what will happen if they catch you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"They'll kill you! That's the punishment for bringing a woman into the camp."

Mu-Lan smirked. "But I didn't bring a woman into camp. I just happened to be one."

"Yeah, but who do you think they'll blame for sneaking you in?" Mu-Lan's face fell, realization drawing on her. "They'd blame me! Are you just looking to get me killed?"

"If you don't want to die, then don't tell anyone," Mu-Lan said, turning away from his stunned expression.

Marching over to the tents, she steeled her nerves and walked inside. Men were everywhere, hitting each other, gambling, claiming cots. She had never seen so many men in a small area. Then she realized how many cots had already been claimed. Seeing a unclaimed cot in the very back of the tent, she gulped and entered the fray.

"Sorry," she mumbled, bumping into body after body.

Her apologies were met with either surprised looks or scowls. Her eyes dropped down to the ground, and she shuffled even faster. _If I can just claim a cot, i won't have to deal with any more of this for a while. _She moved quickly, trying to squeeze past as many people without getting herself squished. Seeing the cot just ahead of her, she shoved herself through a narrow opening. As she reached forward and snagged the edge of the cot, she caught movement out of the corner of her eyes. She looked up ad saw a man staring down at her, seated on the cot's edge. Her face fell, and she backed away slowly, her eyes scanning the area for more empty cots.

"Mu-Lan!" Mu-Lan turned and saw Ping waving her over from his cot. He pointed to an empty cot right next to him.

A smile split her lips as she hurried over, relief coursing through her veins. _Oh thank you Ping. _Maybe having him around won't be such a bad thing after all.

"Thank you," she breathed, dropping down onto her cot.

Ping shrugged it off and smiled halfheartedly. "It wasn't anything really. You should be thanking Chien-Po." He gestured over at a larger man seated across from him.

Mu-Lan nodded gratefully at him, and he returned the gesture in kind. Smiling to herself, she looked over at Ping.

Her face fell when she saw the distraught look on his face. "Are you ok?"

He stared down at the ground, his brow furrowed slightly. "My best friend just enlisted and could very likely die. Maybe you'll pass before me, maybe after me, but I guess it really doesn't matter." His eyes lifted up to meet hers, and Mulan shifted uncomfortably. "You could die. out there. Am I supposed to be ok with that?"

"You could die too," she breathed. "Am I supposed to be ok with that?" Ping didn't answer. "Ping, you know very well that he would have died out here. We both know that. Could you really ask me to watch him ride off, knowing he would die later?"

Ping's eyes fell, and she knew he was thinking about his own father. "No," he whispered hoarsely, "I couldn't."

Mu-Lan nodded in satisfaction.

"But, if you want me to keep that secret of yours, you're going to have to do everything I tell you." The light in his eyes danced lightly with mischief. "I'm going to have to make a man out it of you."

Mu-Lan grinned, her heart racing with excitement. "Let's get started."

**Ok, so I have gone back and changed the names, but that's it. I haven't changed anything else in chapter 1 or 2. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, I still don't own Mulan. Also, here's this chapter. I know it's not very long, but considering how long I've gone without an update, I'm pretty proud of myself right now. I've not had a real good chance to really micro-analyse every little detail in this chapter; so if you see something that could (or should) be changed, I'd appreciate it if you'd review and let me know. Otherwise, I think I'll just assume you absolutely love it, and I'll just continue on my merry way. Enjoy!**

Storm clouds rolled across the horizon, swirling slowly with the howling gale. Their stormy gray created a shroud, blocking her view of the night sky. She flicked her tongue out over her lips, tasting the salty spray that gathered there. Then, faintly, she could hear the low, rumbling sounds of thunder in the distance. And all the while, she could feel a strange energy gathering about her, building slowly. Her heart fluttered wildly in excitement as this energy whipped about her, the air sizzling in its wake. Finally, it ascended into the clouds above, and it was then that she saw it. A brilliant streak of light sprang to life, falling to the raging sea in a blinding flash. Its brilliance dazzled her, its chaotic beauty making her catch her breath. Lightning.

Suddenly, she heard a tremendous noise rip through the space. It echoed loudly in her ears, and she knew that this was not thunder. This great and terrible roar cut straight to her heart, and she froze. She waited, watching as a warm golden light appeared from beyond the clouds. The unknown creature growled, and her mind was flooded with sights and smells that she had never known. The scent of flames and blood wafted up to her nose. She saw steel meeting steel, golden eyes glinting coldly in the dark. The fear in a pair of dark brown eyes, the cold sweat that gathered on his brow startled her. _Who's brow?_ Her brows knit tightly in confusion.

Then, she saw it again, a flash of gold out of the corner of her eye. She spun and saw gleaming white teeth, finely pointed. Her eyes were then drawn to that cavernous maw that lay beyond and the fiery golden body that encompassed it all. She knew, as the creature closed in on her, that she should be afraid. She should cringe, scream, shut her eyes, but she couldn't. She could only stare into those flaming scales, that light. She smiled warmly, welcoming the fire that now raced through her veins. _That great, golden light from the heavens._ And, as she spiraled out of this vision, her eyes shone with that same brilliant light.

* * *

Mu-Lan jerked upright, heart thudded loudly in her ears. She could feel her blood racing, burning through her body as if it was actually on fire. _What happened? _She remembered the storm, the writhing sea, and a beast coiling itself along the edges of her imagination. Retreating back into herself, she felt herself once again drawn to its golden length. She could almost see the brilliance of those flames licking at the many scales along its body. _Scales? _

Mu-Lan shook her head fervently. It couldn't be. Why would that appear in her dreams? _Or was it a vision? _No that didn't make any sense to her. Why would a dragon, this great emperor of beasts, come to her?

Suddenly, she heard Ping stirring in his sleep, and she smiled softly. _It really doesn't matter right now. _It was far too early for such thoughts, and she should really be resting. _I guess I should follow the Ping's example. _And, with that thought in mind, she leaned back into her cot and promptly closed her eyes. Within moments, she could feel herself drifting back to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up," Ping hissed, roughly shaking her.

Mu-Lan groaned softly, turning away from him. She just didn't feel like waking up today. It was just too early. Burrowing her face into the cot, she tried to ignore Ping standing over her. _He can just leave me alone. _Suddenly, she felt her sheets shifting. _He wouldn't dare! _She could feel him gathering a portion of her blanket into his hand, and she in turn tightening her grip on the sheet. He pulled quickly, not expecting her to tug back, but she did. Then, while he prepared for his second assault, she tucked the blanket partially under her body. He tugged again, much harder than before, and nothing, nothing Mu-Lan did prevented her from being ripped out of the cot. She didn't even get a chance to cry out before she tumbled down to the earth.

Loud laughter filled the tent when Mu-Lan hit the ground, and her heart stopped. She wasn't at home. This wasn't a dream. No. She was really at the training camp, surrounded by men. Shame swept through her as she realized that they had seen everything. Her actions had been on display for everyone's enjoyment. Mu-Lan sat up slowly, not even daring to glance up at the many faces now turned in her direction. Her body protested sharply as she rose to her feet, but still, she stretched, throwing her arms above her head. Ping snickered.

"What," she groaned out, shooting a glare at him.

"Oh nothing." He smirked. "But, might I say that, I just love what you have going on with your hair this fine morning."

Mu-Lan froze, her face coloring slightly. Hesitantly, she reached a hand up to her scalp. Her fingers trembled as they passed through her jagged locks, and she could practically see what he was snickering about. Her hair, normally so perfectly smooth, was now sticking up everywhere all over her head. Laughter echoed in the tent, drawing everyone's attention, as Ping made fun of her hair. A dark look marring her features, she reared her hand back. And, with her fingers curled into a fist, she punched him in the jaw.

Silence set in, as Ping stumbled back from the blow. All eyes were on her and her still curled fist. Some seemed stunned, while others still looked vaguely impressed by her actions. She watched as the look on Ping's face changed, from shocked to amused. Even as he sat there rubbing his cheek, he smiled proudly up at her. Then, the realization struck her hard. She had just hit him!

"Soldiers," an authoritative voice resounded outside.

Suddenly everyone, no matter where they were immediately ran outside. Ping was among the first to bolt, dragging her along behind. They were among the first to make it outside and line up. She stood in between Ping and the larger man from the day before. _Chien-Po. _Silently, she berated herself for almost forgetting his name. Mu-Lan didn't even notice that the General had come to stand before.

"Soldier."

Snapping to attention, she locked gazes with him. His dark brown, almost black, eyes seemed rip through her, expose her for the fraud she was. Inwardly, she trembled like a leaf in the wind. Her mouth went dry, and she suddenly was unable to even utter a word. Then, finally he lifted his eyes to glance at the other recruits. Relief swept through her like a cool breeze, and she felt her body relax, if only a little.

"Soldiers," he began, "you assemble swiftly and silently every morning. Anyone who does otherwise will answer to me."

Then, he fixed with an authoritative glare that she was sure would frighten death itself. Those dark eyes raked across every soldier present, seemingly searching for some form of misconduct. The tension in the clearing was almost palpable, each soldier afraid to move while under General Shang's watchful eyes. Mu-Lan swallowed, the lump in the her throat building the longer they stood there. It felt like it took forever, time seeming to stretch on, as they remained frozen while Shang inspected them. Then, seemingly satisfied, he dismissed them with orders to retrieve their swords. As they hurried back to their tents, Ping mentioned that they would probably just go through a few drills. He said that it would be something easy, that I had nothing to worry about.

Oh how wrong he was.

**Yay! I hope you liked the chapter! Again, if you see anything missing, something that could be changed, etc., please let me know. I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism. Please, no mindless pats on the back; that honestly won't improve my writing at all. Also, shoutout to Nasu Hasami who's been helping me with this story!**

**Until next time,**

**Initia**


End file.
